Si hay cuatro personas, hay un montón de conocimiento
by Fipe2
Summary: El Team Stan están atrapados en un lugar en el que menos te puedes esperar, ahora tiene que trabajar en equipo para escapar y idear una estrategia, pero todos los chicos trabajan solo sin que nadie sepa nada, incluso tratarán de tracionarse.
**Bueno, hola a todos y hoy les traigo este One Shot y si, si parece muy raro el título de este Fic, pero tiene sus razones, beuno como sea, que empieza este Fic.**

* * *

 **Si hay cuatro personas, hay un montón de conocimiento**

Nos encontramos en cuarto oscuro que se encontraba cuatros personas, luego una de las luces se enciende revelando a una de esas personas.

-No me esperaba que ustedes estuvieran aquí. Sea como sea, no mostraré piedad alguna. ¡Acabáremos con esto de una vez por todas!-dijo una de las persona en el cuarto y esa persona era Stan

-¿Que estas murmurando? Ni siquiera tendrás una oportunidad si te enfrentas a mi-dijo la otra persona dentro del cuarto que era Kenny

-Yo no estaría tan seguro ¿aún no lo entienden? ¡Están en medio de una trampa para ratas!-dijo la tercera persona que era Kyle

-En serio piensas eso Judio? Pues entonces acabare con ustedes de un solo golpe. Pero hay algo de lo que nos tenemos que ocupar antes de hacerlo-dijo la cuarta persona que era Cartman.

-¡QUÉ ALGUIEN NOS TRAIGA PAPEL, POR DIOS!-gritaron los cuatro y la habitación oscura en realidad era un baño y los cuatro estaban atrapados en sus cubículos... sin papel.

-¡¿Que tipo de broma es esta? No puedo ni moverme ¿qué van hacer?! ¡¿Es que tenias que unirte a la fiesta?!-preguntó Stan a Kenny en pánico.

-Es que no podía más... Ah ahora me siento mejor-dijo Kenny sintiéndose mejor pero luego -¡No, no me siento mejor-dijo Kenny sintiéndose peor.

-¿Sabes porque la gente tiene dos manos? Es porque...-dijo Kyle mirando sus manos con pánico.

-¡No te rindas Kyle! ¡Aún hay esperanzas!-exclamo Stan tratando de razonar a su amigo.

-...-Cartman no dijo nada

-Eh... Culon... ¿Porque no dices nada?-preguntó Kenny viendo que el culon no había dicho nada.

-Soy él único de los cuatro que está más tranquilo.. pero aún así siento un poco de pánico en esta situación-respondió un poco tranquilo y también sintiendo en pánico sobre la situación en la que están.

Espera... No es momento para dudar de mi, si nos quedamos así, ni siquiera podremos limpiarnos el culo-dijo Kyle ya razonando.

-¡No digas "culo", ¡Esa palabra me da escalofríos!-dijo Stan un poco aterrado por la palabra.

-De todas formas, tenemos que encontrar algo de papel ¿qué tal si cooperamos para poder limpiarnos el culo?-preguntó Kyle dando la idea de que todos cooperarán.

Stan y Kenny aceptaron la idea de cooperar, pero cierto gordo antisemita se negó hacerlo.

-¡¿En serio quieres que coopere con una rata judia como tú?! ¡Olvídalo, prefiero quedarme el resto de mi vida atrapada en este baño en vez de cooperar con un judio!-y como siempre el culon se niega a decir lo que diga Kyle.

-Culon, sabes en al situación en al que estamos! ¡Necesitamos salir de este lugar lo antes posible! ¡Y más que tú no aguantarías ni 5 horas en este lugar-trato de convencer Kenny al culon aceptar la idea de Culon, después de unos segundos el culon soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

-Bien, bien lo haré, solo lo haré para irme de esta mierda de lugar-acepto de mala gana la idea.

-Bueno ya que el culon aceptó ¿tienes alguna idea Kyle?-preguntó Stan a su amigo.

-No, aún no ¡Puede que no tengamos papel, pero tenemos el conocimiento colectivo! ¡Si unimos nuestras mentes seguro que conseguimos un buen plan!-respondió Kyle dándoles una idea a todos.

-¡Lo que tenemos no son cuatro cerebros! ¡son cuatro culos sucios de mierda! ¡¿Qué haría cuatro adolesentes normales en esta situación?! ¡¿Podríamos considerarnos normales?!-dijo Kenny en pánico.

-No se rindan. En momentos como estos, debemos luchar para conservar la calma. No podemos perder el rumbo pase lo que pase-dijo Stan tratando de calamar un poco a Kenny.

-Bien dicho, aunque la hayamos cagado tenemos que mantener la cabeza bien en alta, primero analizamos la situación primero. Ahora mismo tenemos cuatro cubículos sin papel y como estos tipos de baño nunca se usan, no podemos esperar a que alguien nos ayude, no podrémos ponernos de pie sin limpiar la antes-explicó Kyle analizando la situación en la que están.

-¿Estás diciendo que estamos por nuestra cuenta? En ese caso que cada uno saque todo lo que tenga-dijo Cartman y Kenny estaba sacando "eso" de ahí -¿Quién mierda te ha dicho que saques "eso"?-le preguntó Cartman a Kenny que aún estaba sacando "eso" de ahí.

"Es imposible que alguien tenga papel, si lo tuviéramos, ya nos habríamos ido de este lugar-pensó Stan al pensar que ninguno de ellos tendría papel -Todos estamos igual... Ellos deberían saberlo igual ¿porque pediría algo así? Kyle se a dónde quieres llegar con esto-pensó Stan sabiendo que haría su mejor amigo.

-¿Tienes algún plan Stan-preguntó Kyle a su amigo.

-Aún no lo tenemos, es por eso que necesitamos crear un plan para conseguir papel-respondió Stan tomando su papel de la voz de la razón y luego todos estaban pensado en algo.

-En serio crees que voy a caer en eso, todos trabajos por nuestra cuenta para escalar de este lugar, he ideado una estrategia para que crean que coopere. Espera el a que bajen la guardia y luego atacara cuando sea vulnerable. Tan pronto como uno de nosotros muestre una debilidad. Será inmediatamente eliminando. Si reaccionó demasiado tarde, tendré problemas,posiblemente el culon también haga lo mismo, tendré que tener más cuidado con el-pensó Kenny pensando en lo que haría Cartman, después de todo el gordo era capaz de tramar algo.

-Hippie en serio crees que caeré en eso, fue tu mayor error en en confiar en ese judio, te terminara traicionado, después todo tendré que usar mi estrategia para escapar de esta mierda-pensó Cartman en su estrategia.

-Stan es mejor que me perdones por hacer esto, pero posiblemente te traicione, pero necesito saber si eres realmente de confianza para salir de este lugar-pensó Kyle dudando de que si traicionaría a su mejor amigo o no.

-Bien todo va deacuerdo al plan, Kyle perdóname por tratar traicionarte, pero todos trabajamos por nuestra cuenta-pensó Stan un poco lamentado porque traicionara a su mejor amigo.

-Papel-pensó Stan.

-Papel-pensó Kyle.

-Papel-pensó Cartman.

-Papel-pensó Kenny.

-¡El primero que se limpie el culo con el papel será el ganador!-pensaron los cuatro.

-Eh,¿no hay nada que podamos usar?-preguntó Stan

-No tengo nada-respondió Cartman.

-Ni yo-respondió también Kyle -Maldita sea ninguno de ellos tiene algo, tendre que mostrar alguna de mis debilidades para que...-pensó Kyle pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kenny,

-¿Crees que podemos usar esto? Tengo un poco de lija-dijo Kenny mostrando el papel de lija.

-¡¿Lija?! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¡SE NOS VA A SANGRAR EL CULO CON ESO!-pensaron Stan y Kyle con terror -Bueno tampoco es que tengamos mucho que elegir... En una situación como esta, aunque sea papel de lija. ahora es como esos Scotties con papeles anti-bacterianos ¡LO QUEREMOS!-pensaron los dos teniendo una oportunidad de limpiarse el culo.

¿Estás bromeado pobreton? Te masacraras el culo con eso-dijo Cartman con frialdad quien no estaba deacuerdo con esa idea.

-¡Espera! ¡No te dejes engañar por la palabra "lija"! ¡Aunque sea papel de lija, lleva la palabra "papel"-pensó Stan al ver que Cartman cometió un gran error de no aceptar la lija.

-Un momento... Culon... ¡Estás fingiendo para que no nos demos cuenta lo mucho que quieres el papel de lija-pensó Kyle dándose cuenta de que posiblemente sea una trampa de el.

-Has caído bajo mi trampa Cartman, no tienes posibilidad de que logres tener este papel-pensó Kenny pensado en que el culon cayó en su trampa.

-Ya veo... Si es el que tiene el papel... ¡Si dejo ver que lo quiero, estaré indefensos! Ha sabido bien como tener ese papel! ¡Y así tomarlo en ventaja! Esto es lo más loco que dicho pero ¡Este tipo es un genio! Necesito hacer la misma jugada-pensó Stan dándose cuenta de lo que realmente tramaba Cartman y aprovecho la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo -¿Papel de lija? ¿Porque no lo utilizas para limpiarte tu culo?-preguntó Stan a Kenny.

-Estamos buscando papel. Algo como eso no nos sirve. Tíralo al escusado y luego tire de la cadena-dijo también Kyle a Kenny

-¿Qué has dicho? Este papel es ahora como el scottie de lujo con papeles anti-bacterianos-dijo Kenny a los dos.

-¡¿Scottie?! ¿No estás exagerando un poco?-preguntó Stan a Kenny.

-Eh, ustedes también están exagerando, ¿Y si en realidad funciona? Eh, déjame verlo-dijo Cartman sorprendiedo a todos y Kenny le da los papeles de lija que era el más sorprendido de los tres.

-N-no puede ser que lo haya hecho, ¡El descubrió mi trampa!-pensó Kenny sorprendido por eso.

-N-n-no puede ser-pensó Stan. en estado de shock. -¡Antes se comportaba de forma fría pero ahora extrañamente se interesó ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta de eso antes? ¡Ese gesto tiene que ser un gran movimiento de ataque!-pensó Stan analizando lo que hizo el culon

-¡N-no es posible! ¡Realmente lo hizo! ¿Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? ¡Ahora me siento como si fuera torturado por Hitler! ¡El está a un nivel diferente al mío! ¡Ni siquiera mi ingenio lo supero!-pensó Kyle imaginando cómo Cartman con un traje de Hitler lo está torturado con un látigo en una cámara de tortura.

-¡Toma esto judio!-exclamó Cartman torturandolo con un látigo a Kyle.

-¡POR FAVOR BASTA, DEJA DE TORTURARME!-gritó Kyle de dolor.

-¡No! ¡TE TORTURARE HASTA QUE MUERAS, JUDIO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-gritó Cartman riéndose como un loco disfrutando del sufrimiento del judio.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Kyle sufriendo aún más, luego pensó de nuevo.

-Estoy perdido-pensó Kyle bajando su cabeza al suelo y ve un papel de lija en el piso.

-¿Q-Qué significa esto?-pensó Kyle sorprendido viendo el papel de lija y Cartman les había repartido las lijas a todos.

-¿De verdad quiere cooperar?-pensó Stan viendo el papel de lija.-¡LOS GRANOS DE ESTA LIJA SON TRES VECES MÁS GRANDES DE LO QUE ESPERABA! ¡Encima es rugoso por los dos lados! ¡Si me limpio con esto me voy a despellejar el culo-pensó Stan aterrado observado la lija.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos y solo nos queda una salida así que yo empiezo-dijo Kenny y luego se escuchan sonidos de rascamientos.

-¿Sonidos de rascamiento? ¿Está bromeando, no...? En serio... ¡¿Se está limpiado el culo con la lija?! ¡P-Pero como! ¡Su culo debe ser por lo menos tres veces más delicado que el mío!-pensó Stan en estado de shock, luego se da cuenta de algo.-Podría ser... Que haya estado practicando en las tierras del lejano Este saltando encima de una duna y se haya convertido en... ¡¿El Monje del Culo-Delicado?!-pensó Stan atónito.

-Fue una buena estrategia Kenny, pero eso no funcionará conmigo, ya lo tengo todo...-pensó Kyle pero es interrumpido luego que escucha otro sonido de rascamiento que venía del cubículo del culon.

-Eh, pobreton...-dijo Cartman a Kenny

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kenny.

-¿Eh?-penso Kyle

-Esto es bastante duro-

-¡¿Está bromeado?!-penso Kyle sorprendido.

-La verdad es bastante rasposo-

¡¿Esta bromeado?!-

-Pero funciona-

-¡No puede ser! ¿Se está limpiando el culo? ¡Pero es imposible! ¿Cómo ha podido? ¡Ya puedes olvidarte de sentarte en toda tu vida después de limpiarte con eso!... ¿Un Conde?-pensó Kyle en estado de shock y también dándose cuenta de algo.-Puede ser que... En un país del lejano Oeste haya estado sentado encima de bandejas de salchichas calientes hasta que se convirtió en... ¡¿El Conde del Culo-Delicado-pensó Kyle al igual que Stan quedó atónito por eso.

-¡Debo limpiarme o no, si lo hago terminara masacrandome mi culo! ¡Pero si no lo hago quedare atrapado en este cubículo!-pensó Stan con pánico tomando una decisión.

-¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Debo limpiarme o no, no puede hacerlo me arriesgaré a tener el culo destrozado-pensó Kyle también en pánico y tomando una decisión.

Luego se ven en los cubículos que Cartman y Kenny ni siquiera se limpiaron el culo con el papel de lija, lo rascaron dentro de sus cubículos.

-Dios que bueno que logre engañar a esos dos con esto, en serio no creo que mi culo se salve de eso-pensó Kenny.

-Bien ya engañe al Hippie y al Judio con esto, todo va deacuerdo al plan-pensó Cartman.

-¡Me tendré que arriesgar a hacer esto, si me limpio el culo con la lija tendré que tener el culo destrozado, así que no me limpiaré el culo y me iré del baño!-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo y tiraron de la cadena y salieron de sus cubículos y se vieron uno al otro.

-Así que pensaste lo msimo que yo, Kyle-dijo Stan mirando a su mejor amigo,

-Tienes razón, te preguntaré algo, ¿tú trataste de traicionarme?-preguntó Kyle dejando sorprendido a Stan por eso y no sabia si tenía que decir la verdad o no.

-Sí..si lo iba hacer, pero...-respondió Stan pero es interrumpido por un enfurecido Kyle.

-¡Y PORQUE DIABLOS IBAS A HACERLO, ACASO NO SOMOS MEJORES AMIGOS, ACASO NO SOMOS UN EQUIPO PARA AYUDARNOS!-gritó enfuerecido Kyle apretando sus puños y queriéndolo golpear, pero en el fondo no quería lastimar a su amigo.

-¡QUE ME DICES DE TI! ¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN QUISISTE HACERLO?! ¡¿NO?! ¡PUES ENTONCES COMO NOS CONSIDERAMOS AHORA?!-preguntó también furioso Stan y Kyle al escuchar eso dejo de lado su enojo y bajo la cabeza.

-Stan.. Estoy decido a cruzar esa puerta para terminar todo esto, por ahora nos consideraremos enemigo, al cruzar esa puerta todo eso cambiará y volverá hacer lo de antes-respondió Kyle viendo fijamente la puerta.

-Entonces.. Es mejor que términos con esto-dijo Stan mientras los dos se dirigían a la puerta rápidamente, pero los dos caen al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Qué.. Qué pasa?-preguntó Kyle tratando de levantarse pero es inútil.

-Creo que.. Perdimos el tiempo hablando y no aprovechamos la situación para escaparnos y ahora volvió y nos impide escapar de este baño-respondió Stan tambien tratando de levantarse, pero cae al suelo.

-Stan.. Lo siento mucho-se disculpa Kyle ya tirado en el suelo.

-Porque?-preguntó Stan.

-Por tratar de traicionarte, este lugar hizo que cambiáramos, lo siento mucho Stan, siento haberte tratado de traicionar, yo nunca te traicionaría amigo-respondo Kyle mientras le salian lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Digo los mismo Kyle, este lugar nos cambio y nos hizo hacer cosas que nunca haría, es mejor olvidar esto y que todo quede perdonado-dijo Stan tambien con una sonrisa.

-Si es mejor que todo quede perdonado-dijo Kyle pero luego se escucha el sonido de un alguien tiro de la cadena cuando vieron quien era no se esperaron las caras de sorpresa y era... ¡¿Cartman?!.

-En serio ese drama marica entre ustedes dos me dio ganas de vomitar-dijo Cartman con una mueca de asco y en su mano tenía.. ¡¿Un Papel Higiénico?!

-¡CARTMAN!-gritaron sorprendidos los dos chicos y Kenny que estaba en su cubículo.

¿Cómo es que Cartman se limpió el culo? ¿Cómo es que tiene ese papel? ¿Porque diablos no les compartió? Es una de las muchas preguntas que tenían en su cabeza los chicos.

-Sí se preguntan porque tengo este papel, es porque ya lo tenía conmigo todo este tiempo-les dijo Cartman con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿PORQUE MIERDA NO NOS DISTE DE ESE PAPEL?!-preguntó Kyle muy encabronado y si pudiera moverse ya le estaría reventadole a golpes.

-Bueno porque no quise y también porque no le daría nada a una rata judia como tú, de todos modos esto ya lo tenía planeado-dijo Cartman dejando confundido a los tres.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Stan confundido.

"Desde que estuvimos aquí, ya tenía planeado que esto ocurriría, tenía que deshacerme de algunos de ustedes, y que mejor que ustedes par de maricas, si el pobreton no hubiera tenido esa lija ya hubiera fracaso mi plan-les explicó a los tres su plan.

"¡TÚ MALDITO GORDO DE MIERDA TE APROVECHASTE DE NOSOTROS EN ESTA SITUACIÓN!-gritó Kyle mucho mas encabronado de lo que ya estaba.

"¡MALDITO GORDO MALPARIDO, SI PUDIERA SALIR DE ESTE CUBÍCULO, YA TE ESTARÍA PATEANDO EL CULO!-gritó Kenny dentro de su cubículo que también estaba encabronado.

-No los escucho, yo me voy-dijo Cartman ignorando los gritos de ellos mientras se iba del baño.

-¡OYE, VUElVE AQUÍ!-gritó Stan pero el culon ya se había ido.

-Maldita sea, ahora como saldremos de aquí?-preguntó Kyle.

-No lose, tendremos que esperar a que alguien nos ayude-le respondió Stan.

-Bueno Stan parece que tiene razón en eso-dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó Kyle quien no veía a nadie.

-Lamento no presentarme, soy un desconocido para ustedes, para otros una máquina troll y para mí solo soy alguien-se presentó el hombre.

-¿Cuento tiempo elevas ahí?-preguntó Stan al hombre ya que ninguno de ellos lo vio.

-Desde que entraron al baño-respondió el hombre.

-Espera... ¡¿Y PORQUE NO NOS AYÚDATE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO?!-preguntó Kyle MUY enojado con el hombre por no ayudarles.

-Calmate Kyle, no podía interumpir esto, es algo complicado de explicar el porqué, pero de todos modos les traigo este papel higiénico-respondió el hombre quien sacó una papel higiénico.

-¡Papel!-gritaron los tres chicos.

-Sí, ahora que esto ya casi termina, ya puedo interumpir esto y ayudarlos, si pensaban que el culon no merecía algo, pues ya lo oiran después, dejen que el Gorila haga su trabajo-dijo el hombre mientras se reía.

-¿Un Gorila?-preguntó Kenny confundido.

-Solo espera.. 5,4,3,2,1.. Y 0-termino de contar el hombre y se escuchó el grito de Cartman.

-¡QUÉ MIERDA!-gritó Cartman que se escucho desde aquí.

-Parece que el Gorila ha hecho su trabajo-dijo el hombre mientras se reía y los chicos también se rieron imaginandose que había hecho ese "Gorila".

-Bueno, ya me iré de aquí-dijo el hombre mientras deja el papel en el piso y se iba del baño, pero antes de que lo hiciera Kyle lo interumpe.

-Oye, no siquiera nos podemos mover, ¿cómo quieres que agarremos ese papel?-preguntó Kyle al hombre.

-Ustedes deben resolverlos por sí mismos, en serio chicos ustedes no tiene remedio-respondió el hombre mientras se iba del baño y los chicos aún estaban en la misma situación antes de que el los "ayudará".

-Parece que tenemos o que esparar a que alguien nos ayude de verdad ¿cierto?-preguntó Stan a sus dos amigos.

-Cierto!-repsondieron los dos.

-Esto será un largo día-dijo Stan.

 **Fin del este One Shot**

* * *

 **Bueno está aquí termina este Fanfic, si me preguntan qué fue lo que hizo el Gorila, pues si ven los Fic de Julio ya lo sabrán, por cierto Julio sé qué dirás que ese es un chiste barato por ser tú el quien lo hizo de la Caca de Paloma, pero te diré algo Julio Ha terminado la Era de la Paloma, ¡HOY ES LA ERA DEL GORILA! JJAJAJAJAJA, bueno también si quieres poner una Review no lo hagas tan largo y si puedes poner mis errores(lo acepto aún no soy beuno en este tipo de Fics y el humor que utiliza es demasiado complicado) pero escribe de manera que no me ofenda demasiado.**

 **Tambein diré que el final que puse para mí no me pareció tan bueno y lo demás si, pero bueno no se me ocurrió otra cosa, bien espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
